The Executioners
by ArianniOokami
Summary: For Little Jinouga. 5-7 part drabble/one shot. In order to get more information on the count he thought he'd killed, America's vampire executioner makes arrangements to partner with the Hellsing organizations own secret weapon. There are some 'vegetarians' masquerading as one of them, and that's more than enough reason to off them all, and their little human too.
1. Chapter 1

Been outta commission for a while, I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things, so forgive me if I'm not up to par just yet. I'll likely redo this. However I promised Little Jinouga a one shot a while ago and hadn't gotten it out yet. So this is actually a small drabble series no more than 7 chapters at the most. This is to help me get back into it and give me time for all the stuff I have to do. TFS Alucard

* * *

They were two rather odd bed fellows, an insanely tall, ghost white male, coated in red and a medium sized, dark brown skinned, male cloaked in black. One fairly solemn the other grinning rather incessantly, an air of notice-me-not clashed with the others you-see-me-get-outta-my-way aura. The only thing they seemly had in common was their presence of darkness promising a pain filled fate with a wrong encounter; this was likely why the two were given a wide berth at the tiny forks airport. The shorter of the duo sauntered smoothly out into the dingy grey parking lot, making for the sleek black car half hidden behind the rancid rust covered dumpster. He then turned briefly to issue a warning only to find his temporary partner MIA. Sensing movement within his vehicle he frowned at the smirking monster before entering himself.

"I find so much as a scratch-"

"Relax, batman, I swear you have a stick shoved farther up your a** than my b**** of a boss."

"It's Blade, you'd do well to remember who is going to be your executioner." In all truth the dhampir wasn't sure he could end the honest to goodness no life king, he'd had enough trouble going toe to toe with the first Dracula wanna-be. Although it really didn't matter, the creature had more than enough blood on his fangs for Blade to give his all trying to kill it, at least, once he had a solid idea of how. Until then he collect information and bide his time. Keep your enemies close and your soon to be victims under an eagle eyed gaze.

"Ooh you are cheeky, very well Blaaade. I'll keep that in mind when I'm in need of a good laugh. " Blade's frown deepened his brow furrowing, he knew how insanity twisted a mind, and realized It was better to not argue…for now. Instead he turned down the small road leading into the sleepy town of utensils, proceeding to toss a manila envelope into the Counts lap. Alucard stared down at it in mock interest; he'd rather be chillin back in his dungeon with his replaced70in plasma TV. Unfortunately, that beast of a woman, Interga, decided he'd be better off out of her hair for the two days it would take to complete this mission. He pulled out several pictures of what he thought of as ugly sickly looking teens.

"Sooo are we supposed to help them with their constipation?" he held up the image of a blonde haired adolescent with a rather stiff and pain filled face. Blade glanced at it before chuckling; he'd forgotten he hadn't debriefed the lord of vampires on their mission. According to Sir Hellsing, his acquaintance was only aware he was to follow orders.

"No, we kill them. Every. Last. one."


	2. Chapter 2

The two men glanced around the house, each with a perpetual grin or frown.

"So this is where new aged vampires dwell?" The red clad monster chuckled he moved toward a grand piano pressing a key with a long gloved finger. "How quaint….." he burst into laughter and stupid.

"For once I'll agree with you, I've never known a vampire to live so perilously. They tend to be selfish and cling to the remaining fibers of existence they call a life" Blade glanced toward his current acquaintance and future target. Dracula's joker like grin spread as he turned and promptly sat in a rather comfortable La-Z-Boy.

"oh? Was that a quip?" The hunter chose to ignore him and moved up behind the door.

"We'll wait until they return. It will be easier to burn the bodies". Alucard bore a small toothless smile now.

"Very well….would you like to play a game?" When he received no response as he knew he would, he turned to the flat screen"

"Good, I want to queue up the new episodes of Adventure Time on Netflix".


End file.
